


as the world caves in, will you dance with me?

by boatsandmoatsandwaterfalls



Category: mcyt
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Multi, comfort babies, listen more people more love, they deserve better, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boatsandmoatsandwaterfalls/pseuds/boatsandmoatsandwaterfalls
Summary: HEAR ME OUT: them.Ranboo gets anxious. His boyfriends are there to help.
Relationships: Jeffrey (Ranboo)/GeneralAni/SadPetko
Kudos: 3





	as the world caves in, will you dance with me?

The lanterns, though bright, don't blot out the stars. Their soft amber glow only illuminates the forest floor, leaving the rest up to the night and her own tiny lanterns.

Jeffrey finds himself sinking into the sky to distract from the lights. The glow, golden and balmy, feels distantly familiar. Uncomfortably familiar. His hands haven’t forgotten the feeling of fire licking at skin, next to unbearable heat choking out the world. It threatens everything. Everything except him. It’s never him.

The trees cried with oil and pine and smoke. Their final calls for mercy died upon his lips, his laughter, his fire. The scent doesn’t leave him, the touch is never gone. The heat of fire, the smell of pine, the slick of sweat and blood, the roar of adrenaline.

All but ringing in his brain.

The sky, in all her beauty, is much more calming. An endless dark sea, one that had swallowed him whole on many occasions. At times he would wake sweating and unable to breath or think, a cradle of stars built to steal his light. Others, he’d think about the times he fell, and accepted things as they were. If he stopped struggling, it didn’t hurt as much.

He wonders how it feels to be cradled in her arms, so cold and distant, when it’s his choice.

It’s the mouth that holds his name that brings him back. Loud but sparkling, to his ears it feels like champagne. Were he anymore a person, he’d ask for them to say it again.

Sad and Ani stand off to the right of him, hand in hand, both grinning ear to ear. Illuminated by the controlled amber glow that shook him to his core, shielded by trees and cradled by the night sky. There’s a warmth in Ani’s smile, the wide one akin to a hearth, and it evokes something inside Ranboo’s stomach. Then Sad, the one who called his name, is still in the throes of laughter. Joyous laughter, and it evokes the same feeling, only now Jeffrey knows it’s butterflies.

“Come ere’, Ender boy!”

“Boo! Dance with us!”

They’re both infectious people, and Jeffrey supposes he is too. He couldn’t ignore Sad’s pride and devotion or Ani’s endless persistence and creativity. Each a piece of the perfect trap meant to ensnare his soul and only his, each as enchanting as the music slowly filling his ears.

And maybe he is being consumed by it, by them. Maybe he’s choosing not to notice the air leaving his lungs or the dryness of his throat. Maybe it’s not the first time. But it tastes like honey and feels like silk, he’s flying when he’s around them and he can’t figure out why. So he’ll let it linger like the burn of whiskey and savor it before it leaves.

It’s difficult to choose who to go to, when the world tells you you’ll die without their touch and doesn’t specify whose. Or when the butterflies can’t seem to make a choice, and your brain can’t rationalize a way out.

He is all the more grateful that he doesn’t have to choose.

Their arms are open for him, the music that blares in the background was chosen for them, and he doesn’t hesitate to join in.

His body cries with history as he stands, the roar of lantern light too familiar to be comforting, the forest stares at him with disdain, the night a siren’s call from the void. Yet, when his hands meet theirs, the world is blind and silent.

All but Sad’s smile, all but Ani’s laugh.

Numb to everything but their hands, their hold, and the butterflies invading his stomach.


End file.
